This invention relates to improvements to a dental handpiece, and more particularly to an air driven dental handpiece having a turbine housing including a tapered annular inner portion around its inner bottom corner, a turbine cartridge inserted in the turbine housing, an air turbine, and a head cap.
Extremely high speeds have been attained utilizing pneumatically driven dental handpieces, and in the conventional air driven dental handpiece, a turbine cartridge inserted in a turbine housing with a slight clearance between the internal wall of the turbine housing and the turbine cartridge is fixedly held by a head cap, resulting in the vibration of the dental handpiece caused by the rotation of the air turbine, making a harsh noise and bringing about rapid wear of the air turbine.
The problem is further complicated by leakage of air under pressure, jamming and erratic operation.